


Vid: When You're Evil

by Death of Apocalypse West Vidders (diannelamerc), diannelamerc



Series: My Vids [5]
Category: Profit
Genre: Actor: Adrian Pasdar, Crying, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2012, Gen, Mind fuckery, Profit/Evil OTP!, Singer: Voltaire, Song: When You're Evil, Video, but he has so much fun, evil protagonist, seriously this guy's a sociopath, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diannelamerc/pseuds/Death%20of%20Apocalypse%20West%20Vidders, https://archiveofourown.org/users/diannelamerc/pseuds/diannelamerc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Beelzebub has never seen<br/>A soldier quite like me,<br/>Not only does his job, but does it happily!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: When You're Evil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blithesea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blithesea).



**PASSWORD: "myvids"**

Made for [blithesea](http://blithesea.livejournal.com/) for [Festivids 2012](http://www.festivids.net/). 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/)  
>  "When You're Evil" by [diannelamerc](http://diannelamerc.com) is licensed under a [Creative Commons](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/)   
> Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License. This is a not-for-profit transformative work [protected under Section 107 of the United States Copyright Act](http://transformativeworks.org/node/21). Portions of the series "[Profit](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Profit_\(TV_series\))", © Greenwalt/McNamara Productions and Stephen J. Cannell Productions, are used here under this Fair Use exemption.


End file.
